


A Tame Alpha

by teruteru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kiyoshi, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Hyuuga, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: They've never seen him acted like that before. All because of their captain.





	A Tame Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko's Basketball ©️ Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> No profit made out of this fanfiction. Write this because I miss KnB and KiyoHyuu. I'm sorry for my messy plot and grammar. Happy reading

In his life, the people who taught him about the hierarchy in their world were his grandparents. His grandfather, a strong alpha male, taught him how to be a strong, yet responsible alpha; no need to always show his true strength. His grandmother, a sweet omega female, taught him how to treat every person - despite their secondary sex - equally.

An alpha should be the strongest kind in their world, they said.

But, with all the lessons from his grandparents, Kiyoshi Teppei grew up into a sweet, easy-going man. Not always show his strength off.

A tame alpha. That was what people describe him.

.  
.  
.  
.

Teppei always had this admiration towards his captain, Hyuuga Junpei. He knew that Hyuuga presented as an omega - made everyone shock because Hyuuga was always strong and stern, like an alpha - yet, he still admired that raven-haired man.

Teppei smiled when a certain memory popped in his head. A memory in which he comforted Hyuuga inside their locker room after practice.

"I don't know why and don't you dare ask why. But, can you... Sit with me for a moment?"

Teppei, happily reciprocated, sat down beside Hyuuga, let that man put his head on Teppei's left shoulder.

"You smell too sweet, like the smell of children's candies. Argh, my nose!"

"I don't know why you're complaining, when I know you like my scent."

Teppei laughed, because in that memory Hyuuga ended up smack his head. Hyuuga was shy, he knew that.

Admiration grew into a certain feeling in Teppei's heart. A feeling like thousands of butterflies flew inside his stomach.

He liked-- no.

He loved Hyuuga.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

That was why, when Koganei told him that a brute alpha from other school captured Hyuuga in his heat, Kiyoshi couldn't stand it. They left the gym, to the place Koganei told him.

_Grandpa. Grandma. I'm sorry I have to break one rule. It's for Hyuuga._

They ran fast, but for Teppei they ran so slow. Hyuuga was in danger and if it was too late for him to save one of important people in his life, Teppei would never forgive himself.

They reached the place when the said brute alpha pinned Hyuuga down the road, ready to mark Hyuuga's neck with his teeth. He knew his friends there - Izuki, Riko, and the others - tried to help. But, since they were all betas, their strength were still weak.

Kiyoshi let out the angriest growl from his throat. His easy-going aura gone, replacing it was the most intimidating aura and scent his friends have never known.

They've never seen him acted like that before. All because of their captain.

"Go away from Junpei!"

All the suppressed strength appeared when Teppei told Izuki and Riko to take care of Hyuuga and he fought the alpha. Bruises and blood and scars showed up on those alphas's faces and knuckles. Teppei couldn't care less.

Right now, he had only one instinct: instinct to protect Hyuuga.

Teppei fell down the road and that brute alpha was ready to hurt his friends, trying to take Hyuuga's already weak arm. Hyuuga tried to fight back. But, his weakened, in-heat body was no match to that brute alpha.

Hyuuga's screams, resonating with their friends's screams, made Teppei get up and punched that alpha's face with the power he himself never realized before. That alpha fell down, collapsed on the road. His friends, who were scared by the amount of Teppei's strength, weakly helped their alpha friend to get up.

"Get out of here and never come back!"

Teppei breathed heavily, waiting for those scumbags to leave. After they left, Teppei rushed into his friends to check on Hyuuga. There are bruises on Hyuuga's face and hands. His nape was safe, thankfully.

"Hyuuga, it's over now. You're safe."

Hyuuga nodded weakly and the raven-haired man's scent hit Teppei's nostrils. It was sweet, like Teppei's favorite candy. Also, Hyuuga smelled like rain falling down on the street; comforting.

"Oi, _aho_! Lend me... Your scent."

Teppei blinked. All the bruises and scars were nothing when he happily took Hyuuga's hand from Izuki and put his right hand into Hyuuga's shoulder, let Hyuuga smell his scent.

That intimidating scent from Teppei dissappeared. Replacing it was the usual sweet and musky scent Hyuuga loved. It was comforting.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Later, in Teppei's residence, Hyuuga stayed there because... Well, Hyuuga didn't want to go home.

After Teppei's grandma took care of all the bruises and scars on their body (my goodness! What happened to the both of you?!") , there they are. Inside Teppei's bedroom. On Teppei's bed.

"That was embarrassing," said Hyuuga.

Teppei chuckled, while he continued to stroke Hyuuga's hair.

"That wasn't embarrassing. In fact, I was happy I could save you. I would never forgive myself if that alpha... You know... Did the worst to you," Teppei said.

Hyuuga rolled his eyes. It was a good thing that he buried his face on Teppei's neck, because he couldn't help himself and smile when Teppei said those words. He didn't want this stupid alpha- his mate - to see his smiling face.

"That was lame, _aho_! You make me want to puke."

Teppei laughed. It was true that, if unnecessary, he wouldn't show his true strength.

The tame alpha could change into a beast when his precious people - especially his mate- were in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos, critics and instructive comments are appreciated ❤


End file.
